


T'was the Night Before Christmas (Avengers)

by Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Fantasy, Loki Does What He Wants, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/Hopeless--Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the night before Christmas, when high in the tower...</p><p>(Fun parody retelling of the classic poem with full art!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'was the Night Before Christmas (Avengers)

_QUICK NOTE:_ _For those who don’t know “bleedin edge armour” is one of Tony’s more advanced suits in the comics, made out of nanomachines that he can carry with him and concealed wherever he goes. They can transform into lots of different things, and are multi functional. it's plays a small part._

 

 

 

 

_**BONUS!** _

_** ** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I worked crazy hard on these (day and night). Comments always make my night. :D
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: http://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/


End file.
